The Power ?
by spok4
Summary: It was just a normal day with mischief in the air, or is it?


The Power Redux

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Captain Planet or affiliated in any way, this is just for fun and entertainment. Captain Planet is owned by Turner. I have no proofreader and this is just for fun so I am not making a masterpiece here.

 **Chapter One** : The Power Is Yours

(Year 2018)

Lead-Suit was sprinting down the corridor as fast as he could. His breathing was heavy and labored as he tried to remember where the control room was. His old frail frame barely supporting the suit he wore let alone the act of looked behind himself to see if he was still being followed. The one person in the world that he did not want to see spotted him and now was hot on his trail.

He tried to call his master again on his cell phone only to get his ring back tone of 'It's the End of the World as We Know It' with no answer. Then he lost signal thanks to the shielded walls in this part of the complex. "Where is master" he said out loud as he made another turn but this time was lucky. In front of him stood Duke Nukem working on his latest devious plan to take over the world using nuclear power.

"Bwaa Haaa Haa I have done it!" He held up a small gun looking device "I have a way to destroy that so called hero of the people"

"Sir we have a problem." said Lead-Suit through ragged breath.

"What is it now moron?" snapped Duke Nukem.

"We have company." gasped Lead-Suit pointing at the door.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

A loud crash was heard as the wall to Lead-Suit's left fell to the ground revealing Captain Planet. He stood at the base of the rubble with a glint in his eye. He was holding out a fist where he had just punched through the wall.

Lead-Suit squealed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and lost consciousness.

Captain Planet stepped over the rubble "This is the end of your evil plans Duke Nukem".

"I think not" said Duke Nukem as he took aim with his new invention.

"First they steal my name for a stupid game, then they start using solar power and clean burning coal. Where is the pollution? Where is the gunk? You and your stupid Planeteers ruined everything".

With a shaky hand he aimed his new device at the chest of his nemesis.

Captain planet quickly reacted and jumped into the air as a beam of green light flew underneath his feet and evaporated a pillar. The ceiling started to shake and crack as the supports were weakened by the destroyed wall and missing pillar.

Lead-Suit, back with the living, crawled behind Duke Nukem as the building they were in started to crumble and Captain Planet started his approach toward them again.

"You think that clean air and clean water is destroying the world?" stated Captain Planet.

Duke Nukem rubbed his bald head saying "You really think you have won this time don't you? You think you are so mighty and so right.".

"You do not stand a chance against the forces of nature, and good always wins over evil" he said as he picked up a nearby rock.

"Not this time you …" Duke Nukem tried to say until the rock that Captain Planet threw hit him directly on the chest.

Duke Nukem flew through the air smashing into Lead-Suit causing them both to crash through a brick wall. Duke Nukem groaned as he looked over at the gun in his hand that was his plan to destroy Captain Planet. Just then police officers ran up and surrounded Duke Nukem and Lead-Suit.

"I am getting to old for this." said Duke as he was surrounded.

"Freeze, do not move we have you surrounded" said some random officer.

A man in a suit walked up to the man that was floating in the air. "Thank you Captain Planet, you kept Duke Nukem from creating a nuclear disaster".

A man garbed in Red armor with blue metallic skin and silvery blue hair hovered in the air in front of the inspector "It is my duty to serve the greater good". He then flew off toward the five people standing up on the hill waving and walking toward them.

Captain Planet flew between them with a great big smile on his face. He looked down at his friends "I am proud of you my friends you did a great job and" he paused for a sec with a large grin "The Power Is ..".

Before as he finished his signature saying and started to fade away a green blast game from the ruble and hit captain Planet square on the symbol on his chest. Every head turned to see Lead-Suit standing with the device with a panicked look on his face. An Officer tackled Lead-Suit and brought him down smashing the weapon, but the damage was done.

At the same time five beams of light of various colors with a hint of green and black shot out from where Captain planet was and flew towered the five adults who tried to block but the beams hit five rings. Everyone looked up in horror as a bright light and loud explosion could be heard when the beams hit their targets.

The inspector uncovered his eyes and gasped as he saw that where a hill use to be was now a crater. He ran over to the crater to see if anyone survived but he doubted anyone could survive that. He looked down in the crater to see five motionless forums laying in the hole.

"Medics" he yelled.

As first responders rushed toward the crater a laugh could be heard coming from the large yellow man laying on the ground.

"Shut that man up!" shouted the inspector.

He looked back down the hole as people started to climb down.

At that instant mother nature appeared in the crater with tears running down her face. She bent down and waved her hands over her champions and they all disappeared.

"Sir what do we do?" said one of the officers "and who was that?".

"I do believe that was Mother Nature, the one that gave them their powers. She must have took them to where ever she stays" He looked at everyone "Now clear the area I want this place scrubbed and cleaned, and arrest that man" he said as he pointed to Lead-Suit. Who was trying to slink away.

In a laboratory in another town a young woman bust through the door, "Professor... Dad something has happened!".

The professor, dressed in a long white lab coat, turn to face the young lady.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"There had been an incident." she breathed.

"Are the girls alright?" he ask as he reached for his cain. He had suffered a lab accident a few years ago.

"It's not my sisters, it's the Planeteers."

He stopped in his tracks, "Call your sisters."

She looked at her dad and brushed dark hair from her face, "Yes dad."

As she left he set down at his desk and turned on the tv and gasped.


End file.
